


when the day met the night

by cryptidstxrs



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, anyway, but also has a bit at the end where theyre adults, enjoy this shit, eye colour-changing au, i love these two so much, jane isnt a bad person for once, kinda a highschool au, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: Oh yeah, that eye-changing thing.Or, a look into how Adam and Barbara fell in love.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	when the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> wow, two posts in one day?? im treatin yall with my longer fics, huh.  
but actually, this has been in my docs for a while and i finally got around to finishing it, so here you guys go! its a lot longer compared to what i usually write, so enjoy!!
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE- theres a whole eye changing thing mentioned a few times, so heres the key (even though most of these arent used in the fic)  
grey - neutral  
yellow - happy  
blue - sad  
green - jealous  
red - angry  
orange - tired  
pink - love / flustered etc.

Adam Maitland was what people would class as a loser.  
He had friends, of course, they were just all so insufferably nerdy, like the kind of people you would expect to be the teacher’s pet. Some of them were. But the thing that made all of this worse was that it wasn’t hard to tell if he’d fallen for a girl, which he did, in most cases. Even if it wasn’t for the whole colour-changing-eyes thing, he got extremely red in the face, and nervous, and he’d stumble on his words like a child. 

Oh yeah, that eye-changing thing.

Most people had it— in fact, everyone did. The colour of one’s eyes would change depending on their emotions, and a small minority considered this terrifying, but most people thought it was very interesting. Especially Barbara Butterfield— god, she hated that name— who was pretty much known for researching it (maybe a bit TOO often, but at least her cousin Jane liked to listen to her research). She knew Adam. She figured that most people did, her, her friend group, and pretty much everyone else she’d ever spoken to. Barbara had also noticed how his eyes are always a bright pink colour whenever she sees him, but she figured he was falling for one of her friends. Not like she was particularly bothered. She didn’t really see them as friends, but he was a friendly kid, and Barbs enjoyed his company from time to time. Sometimes (only on very rare occasions, though) they would work together in assignments and other things like that.

However, something very different and unexpected was about to happen, and neither of them saw it coming at all. 

Adam thought Barbara was way out of his league. She was just so… pretty. And kind. And genuine. And, as weird as it sounded, he really wanted to play with her hair. It just looked so fluffy… he’d liked her for as long as he could remember. He initially thought, ‘oh, well. I can just wait until my feelings die down, and it’ll all be fine in the end.’ And then they didn’t. So now he was stuck.

Barbara wasn’t sure when she started to catch feelings for Adam. She wasn’t even completely certain if she did like him at first, and maybe it was just out of pity because he was such a huge dork. But he was adorable. Not to mention the fact that Barbara hadn’t met a kinder boy than him in her entire life. 

Now, something she only knew because the others had pointed it out was that her eyes would turn a deep shade of green whenever Adam walked by. Of course, she still assumed he liked one of the other girls, and was now struck with jealousy every time she noticed Adam and his pink eyes. She didn’t want this. 

She needed to ask him out.

“Like, on a date?” Jane asked at one of their sleepovers. Barbara nodded nervously. Was she not taking this seriously?

“Well, yeah… I think I like him. He’s real sweet, and cute as well. D’you think he’ll say yes if i asked?”

“Do I think he’ll say— are you KIDDING me?” She raised an eyebrow at Barbara, almost frowning. “Have you seen the way he acts around you? And you get all jealous. I don’t understand it,” Jane finished, shrugging. Barbara’s eyes turned from pink (which was previously its neutral colour, grey) to orange. God, she could really use some sleep if she was tired.

“I’ve told you. I have a feeling it’s because of one of you guys. I dunno who it is, though.” She yawned. “Okay… we need to sleep. Well, I do, anyway.” Barbara chuckled and turned the bedside lamp. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Barbs.”

—————-

Barbara met Adam at his locker the next day. The halls were quiet— maybe a little too quiet for both of their liking, but Barbara had more important things on her mind.

“Adam,” she said with a smile. “I have a really important question I need to ask you.” Adam’s eyes were pink. No fucking way. The butterflies in her stomach and overall happiness made her own eyes turn a bright yellow colour. 

“U-um…” Adam gave her a goofy smile. “Yeah? What is it? Did something happen?” He started fiddling with his hands, something he did often when he was nervous.

“Are you doing anything after school? I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the park.” It sounded cheesy, she knew that, but park dates were so cute. Barbara had always wanted to go on one, and if Adam accepted her offer, then her dream would come true, right?

“Oh.. like a date? I would love to.” Adam wanted to kiss her right then and there. He managed to keep everything under control externally, but he was practically screaming on the inside. He never imagined this would happen. He just thought he’d graduate, and never see her again, and then he’d feel guilty. Maybe this was a one-time thing. Whatever, he was still thrilled.

“Yeah, exactly! I’ll see you there, Maitland.”

“See you, Barbara.”

And she was gone.

—————-  
It was a nice evening. There was a cool breeze, and the sun was already beginning to sink behind the trees. Adam found it comforting, as he sat on a park bench while he waited for Barbara to arrive. He didn’t really mind that she was a little late.

“Adam!” He heard suddenly, and turned to where the voice was coming from.

“Hey Barbara!” Adam called back. She came to sit next to him. This was really happening. This was really happening.

Meanwhile, Barbara’s inner thoughts went a little something like I’m gonna do it. When I get the perfect opportunity to, I’m gonna kiss him. This would then make Adam her first kiss, which is something she didn’t really think about a lot. It was kinda sad, but if he did end up being the first she figured it was sweet. 

Barbara desperately wanted to tell him how in love she was with him. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to hold his hand, and kiss him, and— it’d have to wait. Barbara wasn’t particularly interested in rushing into things too quickly, and she had a feeling it would make Adam uncomfortable. So, to stall, they talked for a bit. Things like the weather, how school was going, to the point where it got uncomfortably awkward. After an awkward silence that lasted way too long, Barbara decided to speak up. It was now or never.

“Hey, Adam… I’ve got something important I need to get off of my chest.”

Adam was confused at first, as they barely knew each other. Did Barbara have some dark secret? Was she secretly committing arson? Whatever, anyway, now he was interested. “What is it?”

Barbara took a deep breath. “God, okay..” she chuckled nervously, having barely prepared for this at all. Her eyes were pink. “Adam… Adam. I’m in love with you. I don’t know how or why, but I really am. I think you’re adorable, and I would love to be your girlfriend, as stupid as it sounds. But I’m not making this up, I swear. This is… the complete truth. I haven’t even thought this through, in fact. I’m making this up as I go along.”

Adam grinned, now blushing madly. “Oh, wow, um. This is different. Well, in that case, I like you too, Barbara. I would love for you to be my girlfriend.” This was really happening. This was really happening. This was really ha—

The boy’s train of thought came to an abrupt stop. Barbara had leaned in and kissed him. Neither of them had kissed someone who wasn’t their parents before, so it was weird, but… oddly nice. They broke apart quickly.

“I love you,” Adam said, without really thinking at all. Barbara giggled.

“You’re awfully cute, Adam. But it’s getting dark. We’ve been talking here for ages, I think I’m gonna go home. But I’ll see you again tomorrow, okay?” She smiled at him. “We can sort things out properly then.” Her eyes went yellow. Adam went weak in the knees, knowing for a fact she was happy around him judging by her eye colour.

“Okay.. see you then!” 

Barbara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off. She heard footsteps gradually getting closer and closer— it was Adam. Huh. 

“Wait,” he said. “Let me walk you home. Tell me where you live, and I can take you there.”

And he did.

—————-

It was a while since they first confessed to each other now. They’d had their ups and downs, and even went on a break at some point, but they were finally content as young adults. And Adam was going to propose.

He drove them both to the very park they initially confessed at, which confused the hell out of poor Barbara, who had no idea what was going on. They found a hill with nothing on it except grass and a tree and wandered over to it. Adam had brought his radio, so they played music and danced for a good few hours, until it was time.

The sky was getting dark, and Barbara was talking about going home, but Adam needed to do ‘this one thing’ first. Barbara just rolled her eyes. 

“Now, stand just there, Barb. I have a really important question I need to ask you.” Adam smiled.

“Déjà vu,” Barbara replied.

“Okay, here goes nothing. Barbara, you’ve changed my life,” he began. “I’ve never met anyone like you. You’ve helped me become more confident, you’re kind, considerate, patient and gentle. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Where is this going, Adam?” Babara interrupted. “It’s getting cold—”

“Wait! Please, this is so important. Like… like you. I’ve gone through so much shit these past few years, and you’ve stood by me during that no matter what, and I am so grateful for that. I am so grateful for you. I love you. I love how pretty you are, and how brave you are, and how deticated you are to researching he whole eye deal. That’s pretty nerdy, by the way. But… I knew that from the moment I met you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And you deserve someone perfect, so I really hope I can be at least good enough for you.” He sighed. “That being said…” Adam retrieved the ring he had in his back pocket and got down onto one knee, tears filling his eyes. “Barbara Butterfield,” (she still hated that name), “Will you marry me?”

Barbara gasped. “No way.”

“Yes way,” he responded, voice cracking from trying to hold back tears.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Adam.” She watched as Adam stood up again and slid the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her into a tight hug. “God, you’re such a nerd!”

“So are you!” He playfully shoved her away. Both of them laughed. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Adam.”

When they got home, they were sat on the couch together, enjoying the peaceful silence. It felt warm and inviting, and even calming. However it felt, the two loved it.

“You know,” Barbara mumbled. “Barbara Maitland has a really nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i had a bunch of fun writing this and i hope you liked reading it!!! i love yall and thank you so much for the love on my last maitlands fic!!!! i appreciate it!
> 
> title inspo- how the day met the night by panic! at the disco
> 
> -matt <3


End file.
